The Anti-Anti Trainers
by zekromthepokemon
Summary: Three pokemon decide to become the pokemon champions.
1. Chapter 1: The Punch Line

**Chapter 1 **

**The Punch Line**

A hitmonchan ,named Brick, was sleeping on a tree branch when suddenly he heard screeching from above. Instinctively he punched the air above him and then he started hearing another pokemon sobbing. He looked down and saw a clefairy on the ground with a black eye and tears streaming down her face. Brick felt bad and decided to go and apologize. He then climbed down the tree.

"I apologize miss…," said brick.

"It's f...f..fine," she said nervously with tears still pouring down

"I know a pokemon who can help you with that. I can't tell you much about him though he likes to keep to himself." said Brick.

So they walked into a cave and Brick said

"Stay here while I go get him,' by the way what's your name?'"

"My name is Mary," she said. He then ran deeper into the cave. He then ran deeper into the cave. Mary then began pondering about the hitmonchan realized she didn't know his name.

"Why am I following someone who just punched me in the face?" she thought. The hitmonchan then returned with a charizard by his side and then introduced them to each other

"Infernus this is Mary.' Mary this is Infernus.'" said Brick. The Charizard had a purple "R" on his right shoulder. Mary noticed it but decided not to question it

"Umm.. Hitmonchan I don't know your name." Mary said.

"Oh it's Brick" he said blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Infernus do your thing." said Brick. Infernus then pulled out some oran berries and a syringe filled with pink liquid and then punctured the oran berries with the syringe and the berries then turned red he then offered the concoction to Mary she then took one and ate it suddenly returned to normal. Hitmonchan then got a confused look on his face and turned to the Infernus and said

"Why didn't that work that fast on me?" "Because you tried to fight snorlax when I told you not to and the more your injured the longer it'll take ." He said facepalming. "Oh." he said disappointed

It's night and the three pokemon are sitting around a rock eating pecha berries.

"So, Mary why were you in a tree?" Brick asked

"Well, let me tell you in a flashback." said Mary.A flashback bubble appeared above them and Mary was seen in the bubble and in front of a hole in the tree she fell out of. Standing beside her was a bulbasaur wearing a tie,

"Well, I like trees but I don't think I have enough poke dollars for it," she said counting the gold coins in her hands."

"You don't have enough money! 'Time to die!'" he pushed her off and she was falling and screaming and brick was seen sleeping and the rest played out. Infernus had a disgusted look on his face.

"Brick did you actually punch her in the face?!" he said angrily.

"Yes, I did," Brick said looking sadly at the ground. Infernus then could've turn Brick into ashes but before he was about to do something.

Mary spoke up and said "Wait!" It's fine he actually saved my life."

"How did this knucklehead save you," he said while his fist was slowly being engulfed in flames

"Well I could've cracked my head open on the ground but his punch stopped me from going fast enough to do it," the Charizard's fist then returned to normal and they started eating once again.

The sun soon rose, and Brick and Mary were walking through a field talking

"You want to be be pokemon champion of the world without being a trainer?" Mary asked confused

"Yeah, basically and I need a partner so I was wondering if you would come with me?" he said

"I don't know I just met you and you kinda punched me in the face." she said with uncertainty

"I thought you said I 'saved' you,'" he said teasingly."

You know you would've died if I didn't say anything right?" said Mary aggravatedly at his remark.

"Well how about this if I defeat that primeape over there, then you have to come with me on my journey."

"Yeah right, you're only level 21 and that primeape is at least level 30," said Mary Just then Brick used aura sphere and the primeape vanished.

"How d...d...did you do that?" Mary in fear.

"Mary it's just a mirage it's not real" said Brick holding in a laugh.

"See this blue ring on my head?" he said still trying to regain his composure. `

"You've made me cry twice since I m…met you," she said teary-eyed.

"Fine, I apologize for making you cry again, and I apologize for playing a mean prank on you. Happy?" said Brick unsympathetically.

"I won't join you until you apologize for real." she said sniffling. Brick then looked at her and began to feel bad.

Actually meaning it this time, Brick said, " I apologize,".

"You're forgiven." she said wiping away the tears.

"Now, anything you want to do before we leave?" said Brick "I want to take Infernus and Amy with us." said Mary

"Who is Amy," asked Brick.

"I am," said a Chansey popping up from behind them. "HOLY SHIZZLE BISCUITS! " said

Brick then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Comedy is finally here!

**Chapter 2**

**The Journey begins **

Brick woke up in a bed made out of hay with a pink blanket on top of him. He then saw Amy walking through the doorway In a typical chansey nurse outfit holding a tray of food . He didn't speak when he saw her because he was still trying to contemplate what happened before he fainted

"I see you've woken up Brick," said Amy coming in from the doorway.

"Where am I?" asked Brick with a confused a tone.

"You're at the pokemon center." she replied perkily. "We're going on to Sunyshore City in a hour or two and we're just going to get some food for the trek.'So, you rest up mister,'" she then kissed him on the cheek and walked out the room. Brick was dumbstruck by her gesture and just sat there thinking.

The team of three had everything picked and was ready to hit the road. Infernus then landed in behind them. They looked at him then Amy and Brick started looking at Mary knowing that she must've asked him sometime before. The four of them began their journey.

"Amy can I talk to you about something?" Brick whispered.

"I kissed you on the cheek because I like you brick." she said smiling

"What?" asked Brick confusedly.

"I said I like you." Amy said a bit annoyed .

"Like as a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Umm… I'll tell you in a while but I'm not really sure if I want a boyfriend right now," she said with a hurt look on her face.

"What happened? Brick said noticing her sudden change in mood.

"I'll tell you in a flashback," she said. The flashback then begun. Amy was walking around during sunset and she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked and saw Mary and a pikachu making out in a tree.

Tears began to form in her eyes and she softly said "Mark." They both stopped and looked down at Amy

"Amy, it's not what it looks like!" said Mary franticly. Amy walked away from the tree not knowing what to think. The flashback then ended.

"When did this happen?" Brick asked sympathetically asked her.

"A few days ago." she said feeling worse.

"How'd you forgive her so quickly?" Brick asked.

"She apologized yesterday and I said I forgave her but, emotionally I feel as if nothing changed." she said looking at the ground. While they were speaking they didn't realize that the group had got ahead by at least twenty feet.

"Guys shouldn't you catch up?" Mary yelled to them.

"Oh shoot!" they said in unison "Whoa! did we just talk at the same time?" they said in unison again . "Okay we'll run and catch up to them." they said in sync and ran up. When they caught up they noticed that only they only saw Infernus.

"Where's Mary?" said Brick

"Getting some 're going to camp here tonight," said Ignis while pointing to a circle of rocks.

Meanwhile deep in the forest.

"I think I have enough tw-" Mary's sentence was immediately halted when she was pushed to the ground by four stubby legs. Since she was still disoriented she didn't have time to get up and see that her attacker was the bulbasaur with a tie.

"Tell me your secret Mary and I'll leave you alone." said the bulbasaur as he began to pick her up with his vines.

"What secret I don- she was then interrupted by the yell of pain come from her body

"Oww!" she winced as she felt the vines strangle her. "Now be truthful with me little one,"said the bulbasaur angry.

"I don't know what y-" again interrupted by her pain she grunted trying to wiggle out of his grasp but, when she tried his grip got tighter and tighter she hung her head in defeat

"I kissed my best friend's boyfriend." Mary sat in her pot of emotions and shame while the bulbasaur laughed to himself deviously.

"His vines then went back to his body and he walked into the brush into forest seemingly disappearing.

"Why do bad things keephappening to me?" she asked herself picking up the twigs. She walked back to her friend and threw the twigs in the middle of the stones and stayed silent.

"So how did you and Mary meet Amy?" Brick inquired

"Well, I was walking through the forest one day on my way to meet mark on a date that my ex set up, and I saw Mary with a machop talking about something." Amy said.

"Wait, why isn't this flashback worth having?" asked Brick.

"The author doesn't want to over-saturate the reader with flashbacks,." Amy said like a know-it-all.

"How'd you know that?" Brick asked.

"Because the 'editor' is using me as a voice." said Amy.

"Okay…" said Brick not understanding. Brick pulled out a cell phone and began texting.

"Who're you talking to?" Amy asked.

"The author." said brick numbly

"Then how… never mind," said Amy.

"Why are we introducing this comedy this late in the story?" Brick said to himself still texting.

"He then looked at the screen and it read." "I was too lazy to put the comedy in chapter one. Because I was to busy eating donuts. Then I had to take my computer to the shop because it was all dirty and shiz." Then, Brick got another message, this time it was from the editor and it read "I was just doing things like: being lazy, eating, and watching anime." "Wow, this story isn't going to get famous with dopes like this w

riting a story." he said shutting off the phone.

**Do we think we should put Amy or Mary with Brick**?- Author

_I think we should put Mary with Brick, -Editor_

**I oppose that but you guys decide -**Author

**A poll is going to be put on my author page -**Author

"I am a ninja." -Editor

"I LIKE PIE!" -Editor


End file.
